PMD:Soul's story
by Marionette x Ballora
Summary: What if Team Skull decided to spread a rumor about the leader of Team Legends?Be warned,there is violence.


I don't own Pokemon...Or do I?

I wake up with his name in my mouth and tears in my I open my eyes,I watch him disappear into the light ...Why did you leave me?!Why did you take away my constant!We were supposed to go back home to the guild.I should've noticed his we were fighting Koffing and Zubat,two members of Team Skull,they prepared a powerful poison attack combo.I was stuck in some goo from their earlier attacks.I couldn't move!As they fired the attack,I was pushed out of the way by Soul,who took the attack that could've killed me there was so much took the attack,used blaze kick,and beat Koffing and the battle,they said that the poison they used was enough to kill a they gave back my relic fragment and ran away.I asked Soul if he was ok,and he said that he should be that,whenever we were running,Soul would cough really hard.I would always ask him what was wrong,but he had allergies.I believed him,but I tried to limit our running,but he didn't stop I took him to the when I asked for Soul's doctor,they asked me who Soul is!So I showed our ID and the receptionist narrowed her eyes and said sorry we don't serve that thing.I warned her not to insult my friend,and she called security!When I asked Soul what the heck is going on here,he said that he would tell me when we get in our when we finally got back our room,he said that he was getting kicked out of shops,getting ganged up on and other pokemon had formed mobs and tried to kill him!

When I was still trying to process this,he asked me if I remembered that time I was ,I had gotten a cold and I had asked him to get me some medicine from the took a really long time,and when he finally came back,he had a black eye,his hoodie was ripped and his tail was bandaged!(Flashback)He said that he got in the way of some teams throwing geo collapsed after giving me the I took his wallet to buy some Gummies and cold meds to make him feel better,I checked how much money he only 1 Poké left!So I went to the pharmacy and the owner looked really happy.I asked him why he was in such a good he had gotten to use his new defense system,a laser that stuns the body of the thief, also had a bloody knife on his counter.I thought it was from his lunch.I paid for the meds and went out.I also heard that someone had been taught a lesson.I went back to the guild after a trip to the Kecleon Mart to buy some orange Gummies,bandages and sewing material.I had forgotten to talk to Soul about it finally was the one who got beaten had gotten stunned by the knife was used to hurt Soul...wait what?!"Soul,show me your tail"I said."Alright."he whispered.I was shocked by what I were burns,cuts,there are scars...please tell me I saw wrong,please tell me this isn't when I look again I could still see end of his tail is missing."I didn't want you to get and Zubat spread rumors about said I'm a thief,a liar and...a murderer.""Ok,next time I see them,I'm gonna spam flamethrower on explosions should look cool."I say with an evil grin."(cough cough)Wait...for me(starts coughing uncontrollably)."'Soul,no.I won't let them hurt you again.""Y-you need bac-(hacks up blood) both know that you don't have any radius attacks like dark need me."" at yourself can barely stand."I say,worried."Then give me some heal seeds and oran berries.""No!""Fine.I'll get Wigglytuff to take least take him.""...Fine.""And ta-(has a coughing fit)take this."He gives me a I look inside,I see a TM for Psychic."H-how?""Remember when I said I had something I needed to do?I was doing a crap ton of missions to get enough Poké for a birthday present for I went to the Kecleon Mart,I saw that TM and,I bought Kecleon brothers even gave me a discount!"He told me."Now go,Announce that Team Legends wants to fight anyone that has a problem with remember to temporarily recruit don't tell them that piece of information"He says with that big crap-eating grin I've come to love.

I can't let Violet go to fight for me alone.I thought she might react this way,so I made a plan with Wigglytuff.I try not to speak,as it damages my throat even more.I still haven't told Violet about my real I couldn't go to the hospital,I went to was when I had the worst news of my life.I am even tried healing wish!But...nothing short of a Phione dew can save me now.I don't want to tell Violet because she will MURDER Team Skull,No will kill all who were supplying the ingredients to make the ?I'm just glad that it was me who got hit and not idiots are trying to break her ,no one counted on me being there or me taking a lethal hit for someone I just met.I have an IV drip that takes pecha berry juice directly into my helps prolong my is a good thing,though.I'm immune to poisons ,most one exception is the poison that is killing I go up against Team Skull,they can inject more if I let Violet face them alone,they could inject her with the same I've already made my choice.I am protecting the one I love past she dies...I die too.I've told Wigglytuff about my condition already.I have given him a roll call the battle begins,I'll warp I'll help Violet defeat Team Skull.I made a promise,and when I make a promise... **I keep it till I die**.

I listened to Soul and got Wigglytuff to temporarily join the team for the barbecue,err it's time to issue the challenge.I also used the psychic TM that Soul bought for ...I wonder if Soul is telling the truth about the extent of his I pass Wigglytuff's room,I freeze when I hear Soul's voice.I was just in time to hear something that made my blood freeze."Should I tell her about the poison?I mean you might not have that long 'll tell her?Ok,just...stay Soul?"What does Wigglytuff mean Soul is poisoned?That he might not have long left?What the hell is going on here?

Hello hello everyone!My name is Marionette x Ballora and I am a new writer on Fanfiction!A good friend of mine named Shake N. Bake Mormon encouraged me to start writing,by the way check out his story!It's called _Team MEDR (Meteor),A RWBY OC Story_

But yeah,This is my first fanfic,so please don't flame!Constructive criticism is welcome.

I also will update when I have the time.

But,for now,This is Marionette x Ballora signing to see you all soon!


End file.
